Reclaiming Honor
by ShadowSageVIII
Summary: Jaune didn't know how, he didn't even know what the Arcs were like before. All he knew was that someone had soiled the Arc name and he was the only one who was going to do anything about it. So he was going to become... a hunter. Well, he never said he knew what he was doing.


Reclaiming Honor - Bedtime Adventures

"So Jaune, what bedtime story will it be this time. Would you like to hear the harrowing tales of the _Lonely Crow,_ the _Fairy Tale of Seasons,_ or perhaps you'd like to hear your old man's stories of seducing women he had no right being with?" Jasper looked down to his second oldest of barely seven. The boy was nearly hidden under a pile of snuggly blankets. Bedtime stories were meant to lull a child to sleep, not have them bouncing around the room. He considered himself just that good a storyteller.

"Daddy, can you tell me about the sword in the shed. We are just farmers. Why do we have such a big sword?" Jaune asked staring up at his father.

" I thought I told you not to play in there, you could hurt yourself." making time for him to think. _Already? I had hoped that we could have this talk when he reached 15. 20 if he were lucky._ Jasper quickly tried to think of how much he could tell the young Arc. "Well Jaune, we weren't always farmers. The Arcs were what you would call hunters"

"Like the ones who bring meat from outside the wall?"

"No, these hunters take down a different type of animal"

Jaune gasped and drew the covers tighter over his body, whispering "Grimm."  
" Yes child, these hunter's took Grimm as prey. Though I suppose you would call an Arc a hunter before hunters, or rather the first hunters. We Arcs were the first humans to receive the blessings of aura and semblance. That is a story for a different day." Jasper added seeing his question forming on his face." All that you need to know is that they are the greatest tools humanity has for combat against the Grimm. From that day onward it was time humanity began its counterattack. Led by the Arcs a population of tens of thousands grew to what it is today. Four kingdoms each with millions at its core."

"We were AWESOME! But what happened, why aren't we still fighting against the Grimm?" Jaune looked up to the face of his father.

" That is another much sadder story" rubbing the child's head " I'll tell you when you're older." Standing up Jasper moved to exit the room.

Jaune sat up slightly disturbing the blankets. " What about the rest of the story? I want to hear mooorrrrreee" Whined Jaune.

"Stay out of the shed," Jasper said as hit his son with a stern glare

Sighing Jaune slumped back into the bed before a smile finds its way onto his face "I am going to become a hunter just like the old Arcs. I will lead people and fight the Grimm. " With that Jaune pulled himself deeper into the warmth of the covers and descended into a night of dreams of being a hero.

Jasper, however, left the room with a pale face and is plagued by nightmares of losing any more than he already has.

Signed, and sealed Jaune placed what would be his family's last contact with him for the foreseeable future onto his wooden desk. He forced himself to turn away eyes catching the full moon framed against the night sky. He could always turn back, he could turn back and stay with his father who he loved as much as they argued, Morgan, who had tried her best to let him know she loved him, and his 6 sisters who he had grown to adore.

Tearing his eyes from the moon, which he had so often found as a stable rock, he stepped up to his door. Slowly, cringing at every creak Jaune opened his door. Luckily with 7 children, you start getting creative in where you stuff them. Jaune was in an old storage closet on the ground floor. Pack on back Jaune made his way to the backdoor. Using the moonlight to see Jaune navigated his way around the general havoc caused by an overactive sex life and not enough protection.

Standing in front of the shed that he had only entered once before in his life Jaune began to have second thoughts. _Hundredth thoughts more like it. I need answers, even if he doesn't want me to. I have to rebuild the Arc name._ Pulling out the key his father had hid an old encyclopedia, _it kind of stood out against all the comics and romance novels on the bookshelves,_ Jaune opened the rusted over lock. Walking into the sparse room he moved to the chest in the back.

The chest although likely years older than the lock out front opened smoothly. _Why couldn't he have just locked this and put one of the girls in here?_ Rolling his eyes Jaune lifted the ancient blade _. Heavy than I thought it would be_. Gently he drew the blade, enamo- " Ow! That hurt a lot. The heck hit me." Rubbing his nose from his place on the floor Jaune looked down and widened his eyes at what he saw. What he thought was just a simple sword and sheath was actually a sword and shield. Examining the sheath/shield he found a hidden mechanism and a line of lettering etched in. "Crocea Mors" Jaune tasted the name as it left his mouth. _I hope I can become worthy to wield you._

Playing with the straps till it felt right Jaune finally felt prepared to venture away on his adventure. Until something caught his eye within the chest. It was mostly filled with weapons and armor that wouldn't fit him. Underneath all that, he spied a bound book. He pulled it out managing not to cut himself. Jaune blew the dust off it. "Arc combat techniques huh." _Thinking about it, it is stupid to venture out without formal training. At least I won't be totally without guidance._

He left the shed, left his family, left his home, and finally approached the town gate. "Where you heading at this time of night Arc." sneered the man on duty.

"Away from Keep. You won't be seeing me anytime soon."Jaune said trying to keep any malice out of his voice.

" You should take your whole Aura damned family out of here while you're at it." Jaune continued out the gate head down. " He could hear the news spreading, along with more than a few choice words about the Arcs.

Out of earshot, he turns back. _No matter what this is still my home. Goodbye, Little Keep._ Facing the road onwards he sets off. "Now I just have to become a hunter. That won't be that hard… right?

 **AN:**

 **I've been a lurker in the RWBY fanfiction for awhile now and thought I would try my hand at writing my own fic. If you like it or have criticism please review. I know I have a lot of points where I can improve.**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, though that might be a while considering how much I struggled with this. I kept rewriting it until I was hit with some inspiration that brought me to post it.**

 **Next time, Sage**


End file.
